Sweater Weather
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Makorra Valentine's Day angst.


_One love, two mouths, one love, one house._

Ever since harmonic convergence, the weather became colder. And so did Korra's heart. She refused to talk, go, speak, see, do anything really, with anyone. The almighty powerful Avatar was shutting down. And it was definitely showing.

Now the only one who seemed intrigued enough to actually try to talk to her, was shut out the most. Even the slightest thing that reminded her of him drove her on the edge. Whenever she saw red, or black, or anything really, something always reminded her of that fire bender. She tried listening to the radio, but only stupid love drama soap operas were on. She hated books. And she didn't want to leave the small apartment she had gotten on the other side of the city. All she wanted was to be alone, in peace and quiet, where no one, not even he would find her.

Tenzin and the others tried to find her. Searching the streets, having phone operators look for her address, and even her parents looked around for her. Not a sign.

Soon came the time when red surrounded the city. February 14th. Normally today, she would be with her parents, and then brought back to her camp so they could be alone. Then she would be given a card from her bending teacher, and a lick on the face from Naga. It was nice. But she hated not having someone there with her. 18 Valentine Days in a row she was alone. Always wanting the same thing.

Now she hated the day even more. Because that stupid red color had filled the city, with chocolate vendors, flower carts, romantic music, and restaurants with lines running out the doors.

"Sure is a great day to spend with that special someone Republic City! But be sure to have a nice sweater for the both of you with that hot chocolate and cuddles, cause it's gonna be chilly!", the radio blasted.

She hated sweaters. She always thought they were stupid and itchy. But her Parka was being washed, so she had no choice. It was a deep blue, with penguins on it. She always wanted to go penguin sledding when she was a kid.

Due to the snow, her electricity was out for time being, and she was using her fire bending to keep her warm, and to keep her place lit. She always did this during the blizzards.

She eventually had to give her arms a rest, and had to use her breath while she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Being away from the south pole for so long made her not so used to the cold weather anymore.

She breathed in and out, Making the room glow as she did.

"You cold?", a voice asked.

She turned her head towards the door. He was standing against the threshold, watching her with worried eyes.

"How'd you find me?"

"I looked for you. And I found you. You look like like you're about to become a popsicle.."

"Go away."

"No, you're gonna freeze if I do."

"Maybe that's what I want to do."

He shook his head at her.

"Why are you doing this? You shouldn't be alone on today of all the days."

"Yeah, well I am. No one to love when you're alone."

He couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. He walked over to her, and sat next to her on the floor.

"Why do you think you have no one to love?"

"Because I'm all alone."

"You're only alone because you wanted to be."

"No, I did it because I didn't want to love yo-"

"Korra that's bullshit and you know it."

"Urgh! Why can't you just go away! Every time I try to get you out of my mind you always come back! I wanted to get away from all this but I just can't!"

He placed his hand on her shoulder as she breathed her fire.

"Korra…why do you want to get away from me?"

"Because…because if I love you…I put the world in jeopardy. I'll be distracted by you. I'm thinking for the better."

"Korra, don't you see? This isn't better! You're sitting alone, in the dark, freezing to death, without anyone. How is that better? You're not helping anyone here! There's a difference Korra!"

She stopped her fire bending. She turned back to him.

"Korra, you're ruining yourself. Please. Let me back in. I hate not seeing you. Not being around you. Because whenever you're not, you're either getting kidnapped, almost killed, or freezing. Please. Just…let me love you."

_Cause it's too cold..for you here. And now so let me hold…both your hands in the holes of my sweater._

She knew everything he said was true. She didn't want to be alone. She only wanted to be with one person. Him.

She launched herself forward into his arms, embracing him and his warmth. The warmth only a fire bender had. She cried small tears into the scarlet fabric in her face.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and used his hands to bend some heat into her sides. He kissed her forehead as she looked up at him. His breath was warm too. She needed that warmth inside her.

She pressed her mouth into his, breathing in his heat as he kissed her back. Her hands went to cup his warm cheeks, while his hands remained at her sides.

Once the need for air came, he pulled back.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

She let out a soft laugh.

"I love you Korra."

"I love you too."


End file.
